Half Ghost: Insanity
by The Dark Imperial
Summary: Insane, I once was. Insane, I still am. I am- The Core of Insanity A.N: Summery is preview, Story is better, please review. Flames are also accepted


**This is a simple one shot dedicated to my other one shots titled with the words 'Half Ghost'. Please read those after or before you read this, that way connecting the dots would be easier.**

**And without further ado...**

_**Half Ghost : Insanity**_

_**"Talking"**_

_**'Thinking'**_

**-Line Break-**

First year-

Imprisoned, tortured and beaten.

Experimentation, dissection, vivisection.

Pain, Anger and Insanity.

If I were to be asked of an interpretation of my life with few words. That would be my answer.

Less(more?) than a year ago. I was a happy raven haired and icy blue eyed boy. With no care or trouble in the world other than math or science homework. A normal teenaged boy who subconsciously had a crush on his best female friend. Now, I am a freak. A monster, an abomination. A creature that should not exist.

I am... A Half Ghost.

I am... Unwanted.

Pain and anger are the two emotions I often regularly feel now. If anyone ever tells you that being dissected without anesthetics is painless. Then don't believe them. It's a lie

Wait. I'm pretty sure they would give you anaesthetics, cause your a human.

Aren't you? A human, I mean?

Then again, few humans like me of course, I mean that female human friend I told you about? Her name is Sam. I was deeply in love with her, so deeply that I even risked my life to impress her. I protected people, people who would have barely given a crap about me, people whom I didn't even like myself, all for her. I did it all for her, but what did I get in return?

Betrayal. She left me here. She left the monster to rot. To be unable to kill anyone. To let it become insane.

But fortunately, I am not insane. I am the the opposite of that. I am sane. A sane man in pain.

But even I knew what awaits. Because..

For me...

Insanity is a certainity. Is that even a word?

No, insanity is inevitable.

Second Year-

Insane. I'm insane. But as i was once told, Insanity is depended towards perspective. Just as the difference of good and evil.

Hungry. I am... Hungry. The GIW didn't feed me. Saying a ghost didn't need sustenance. Which was true in a sense, we only needed to fulfil our obsession. But my obsession is related to my hunger. My obsession is eating.

Eating humans. All Raw, not cooked or seasoned in anyway. The parasite's in a human body can't hurt me. My internals are already dead. Then why do I need to eat humans? Because it's my obsession. Because I am Insane.

-Line Break-

Struggling. I was struggling. I always struggled. But back then, a year ago. I struggled for a different reason. A very different reason. A reason, many may call the acts of a monster. The acts of hunger. Or even the acts of insanity... Back then I struggled. For freedom.

Now I struggle. Now, I struggle for a bite to eat. A bite, a mouthful of human flesh. So tasty. Human flesh. Even though I only needed to eat people to fill my obsession. I just couldn't help but think of the first time I chewed on human flesh. Licked their dark red blood. Chomp in their bones like my existence depended on it.

Oh wait! My existence did depend on it.

But still, the taste... It was. It was...

Heavenly.

Weird. I like feasting on human flesh. I am insane, aren't I?

_'You truly are.' _A voice in my head says. A. Voice. In. My. Head.

It's official I'm crazy.

...

...

...

No! I'm not crazy, I'm Insane! I'm Insanity!

I am _The Core_.

_...I am, The Core Of Insanity..._

Third Year-

I sat in my prison cell like room, quite. Motionless and defeated.

By myself. I was always by myself. Why? I was no longer fighting. No longer Insane. But maybe I was. Maybe I was Insane. I still heard it. The voice(s) in my head. Telling Me to for things. Horrid things. Well, horrid things in a human point of view or as some call it "POV". But they sounded right. To me. They sounded... fun.

My eyes were open, the only thing visible in them was an empty void. My body glowed slightly turning green, the same green that matched my eyes.

Effects. Those are the effects a Ghost can experience, if he/she is unable to fill their obsession.

Fade, I wanted to fade, from existence. It was the same as dying for humans. Only difference is-

I can't, a Ghost that _FADES. _A Ghost that "Dies", can't come back. Can't move on. They _FADE _from existence.

I close my eyes. Soon I would fade as well. I want to fade.

Odd isn't it? Who I'm their right mind wants to be erased from existence? Guess that makes me crazy doesn't it?

That makes me, Insane.

That makes me-

_The Core Of Insanity_

Aftermath-

Free... And Insane. I was free, free from my capture. Free from being a toy. Their Toy. Their science experiment.

I was freed, just recently. Not even an hour had passed since then. And you know what?

I was hungry...

-Line Break-

I passed by an alley. Or more like flew, a scream caught my attention.

I looked down and saw a woman trying to get her purse back from a thief. The thief was definitely not intimidating, looked somewhat homeless. I eyes flash green and red, but only to check if my assumption was true.

My lips curl upwards into a sadistic grin. Yes, the thief of was homeless.

I descend on the ground and let out a feral, lusty and animal like growl.

The thief froze and turned around, letting go of the woman who ran towards me afterwards, obviously not seeing my face.

"Save me!" She whimper and my grin widen. I took a step forward, the Thief takes one back, and before either humans knew it, I was already above the homeless man. Mouth wide open.

What did the Japanese say before eating? Oh right.

"Itadakimasu!"

The woman drops her purse she so bravely tried to reclaim from the Thief and screams in horror.

Blood coated me.

But I didn't care.

A dead corpse lay under me.

But I didn't care.

The woman screamed.

But I didn't care.

Insane, I once was.

Insane, I still am.

I am-

_The Core of Insanity_

-Line Break -

**Okay, in my eyes, I'm unsure what was more, gruesome? Or awesome?**

**Tittle of next Half Ghost story: "Half Ghost: Hatred"**

**Publishing of next Half Ghost story: Unknown.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
